farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение Farm Frenzy вики:Арбитражный комитет
Первое заседание Поздравляю новоизбранных арбитров. Не подскажете ли, когда состоится первое заседание арбитражного комитета? Как минимум одна заявка уже есть. Grandmaster 07:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Спасибо. На счёт заседания: Посредничество по данному конфликту прошло без результата? --Obersachse 09:55, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : По поводу посредничества. Как я понял, потенциальных посредников предлагает арбитражный комитет. Я был бы признателен, если бы комитет номинировал или назначил бы возможных посредников. Возможно, что нам удастся договориться по нынешнему диспуту без постороннего вмешательства, но механизм должен быть отработан в любом случае. Grandmaster 12:14, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Да, вроде не совсем ясно… Должны все арбитры обозначиться-собраться и обе стороны того конфликта (сегодня Ровоам предложил компромиссный вариант злосчастной фразы), и тогда, видимо, начнём. Mitrius 10:11, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) По поводу «духа» правила Маленький вопрос (или замечание): что подразумевается под духом чисто количественного правила (6 мес./500 правок), за соблюдением которого должны следить бюрократы? ;)) Al Silonov 16:42, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Когда формулировал, я имел в виду, что если кандидат сделал 400 бессмысленных правок за последний день, чтобы квалифицироваться, то его надо дисквалифицировать. --Ornil 18:22, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) Интерпретация Относится ли минимальный стаж к моменту номинации или к моменту вступления в должность? Вопрос отнюдь не теоретический, так как есть потенциальный кандидат, для которого это имеет значение. Мое мнение, исходя из текста, за который мы проголосовали, что он относится к моменту вступления в должность. Будут возражения? --Ornil 01:19, 19 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Поддерживаю интерпретацию о необходимости стажа к началу работы в комиссии. Надеюсь, вопрос закрыт, так как ни одного возражения за несколько дней не последовало — Bepa talk 02:47, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) Количество арбитров Довольно большое число участников проголосовало за состав комитета в 7 человек, и несколько участников выразило мнение о том, что арбитров должно быть и больше (Википедия:Арбитражный комитет/Голосование по правилам (2005)#Голосование: Размер арбитражного комитета). Может быть, стоит добавить к уже принятому правилу о составе в 5 человек небольшую поправку и рассмотреть такой вариант: из числа арбитров, прошедших голосование с положительным результатом, выбрать 5 первых в действующий состав арбитражного комитета, а остальных зачислить «в запас». Тогда будет легче в ситуации, когда выбранные арбитры по каким-либо причинам (занятость, отвод, …) не смогут участвовать в работе, или дел одновременно будет слишком много. Может быть, это никогда и не понадобится, но зато если понадобится, то сэкономится время, которое потребовалось бы потратить на срочные довыборы. Еше, арбитры «запаса» могут быть первыми кандидатами в посредники. — Bepa talk 02:54, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Мне кажется поставить на голосование можно, одновременно с кандидатами. Более того, всякий участник (в том числе и ты) может поставить любой вопрос на голосование. Мне кажется оптимальной формулировка с 2 запасными арбитрами (то есть всего до 7), а не просто со всеми, кто набрал положительную разницу, поскольку таковыми будут все, я думаю. Я в такой форме и поставлю пока. --Ornil 06:57, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: А мне кажется что вопрос совершенно не стоит ставить на голосование. Во-первых решение по количеству арбитров (5) уже было принято с существенным перевесом голосов. Во-вторых, совершенно непонятен статус этих «недо-арбитров». В-третьих, у нас же не хоккейная команда, зачем нам тут запасные игроки, арбитраж — это скорее судебный орган и там в случае отстутствия судьи (или другой стороны процесса) судебное заседание просто откладывается до того как все соберутся. Есть и ещё 2 причины — мне уже давно кажется что мы уже и так слишком много внимания уделяем организационным процессам, и вторая — делить людей на какие-то классы, касты и т. п. по количеству набранных голосов — уже само по себе зло, поэтому я считаю предложение по «недо-арбитрам» ненужным. Если кто-то всё же хочет делать голосование по поводу вопроса о назначении недоарбитров — давайте сначала проведём голосование о постановке этого вопроса на голосование. MaxiMaxiMax 07:44, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) ::: Перевес был не существенный, а 18 голосов за 5 арбитров — против 17 за большее число (13+2+2: Maxim Razin + DaeX имели особый голос). Название статуса «запас» наверное я неудачное выбрала… и организационные дела, вы правы, очень хочется скорее завершить, не надо больше голосований о голосовании. Пожалуйста считайте мое предложение комментарием, ни на чем не настаиваю. — Bepa talk 08:16, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) А я, со своей стороны, по-прежнему полагаю, что при имеющемся количестве кандидатов можно было бы и вообще не устраивать игры в голосование, а утвердить всех. Потому что на данный момент номинировано 10 человек, из которых свое согласие дали 9. И нет оснований думать, что за оставшиеся два дня число кандидатов заметно вырастет. Между тем обоснованный выбор между претендентами могут сделать, думаю, буквально десять-двенадцать суперзавсегдатаев, а остальным участникам Википедии все или большинство имен мало что говорят. Получаются такие советские выборы без избирательной кампании. Ничего не случится страшного, если арбитров будет чуть больше, чем предполагалось, — не представляю себе, как это может повредить делу. И прошу наряду с голосованием по каждой кандидатуре поставить и пункт голосования «За всех выдвинутых с увеличением численного состава арбитража до их количества». --Дмитрий Кузьмин 11:52, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Давай оставим это до следующего раза? Я думаю что все формальные вопросы на первый случай можно считать решёнными. После того как мы изберём конкретных людей можно будет подумать и над улучшением положения об арбитрах. Я, в частности, тоже не удовлетворён разрешением админам быть арбитрами, но думаю что на сегодняшний момент это не принципиально. Будем дорабатывать позже. MaxiMaxiMax 12:12, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: Так в том же и дело, что пока всё это сметано на живую нитку — нет никакого резона устраивать видимость электорального процесса. Ну серьезно — как мы можем сейчас всерьез голосовать по каждой из десятка кандидатур? Опираясь на что? Почему не дать возможности поработать в это качестве всем девятерым (если завтра кто-нибудь не выдвинет еще столько же)? Мне-то кажется, что это именно самый простой для первого раза путь. --Дмитрий Кузьмин 22:59, 21 ноября 2005 (UTC) ::: Проблема в том, что даже если с тобой здесь согласится еще 10 человек, то твое предложение все равно надо ставить на голосование. И чем это проще? И главное даже не в этом, а в том, что среди 9 кандидатов возможно есть один, против которого будут серьезные возражения (это я чисто теоретически, меня они все устраивают, особенно я сам :)). --Ornil 00:45, 22 ноября 2005 (UTC) :::: Проще проголосовать один раз, чем десять, да еще за малознакомых людей. На сегодняшний день очень узкий круг знает друг друга и может в самом деле сознательно сделать выбор, а всем остальным предлагается просто выбрать более симпатичный никнейм. Будет досадно, если голосование по кандидатурам будет на уровне «этот набрал три голоса, а тот четыре». А если бы кто-то кого-то НУ ОЧЕНЬ не устраивал — то это наверняка уже выплеснулось бы. Дмитрий Кузьмин 11:31, 22 ноября 2005 (UTC) ::::: Я некоторых из кандидатов не очень знаю и я либо посмотрю на их деятельность, либо просто не стану за них голосовать. Никто же не заставляет голосовать, тем более новичков. А с учётом того что нужно выбрать 5 человек, я свой выбор уже сделал (к тому же я не голосую за админов). Не высказываю я своего мнения только потому что голосование ещё не началось. MaxiMaxiMax 12:05, 22 ноября 2005 (UTC) Как узнать сколько правок у участника? Собственно вопрос, Как узнать сколько правок у участника? Asp 12:40, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Обычно вот так --Morpheios Melas 12:50, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: Спасибо!Asp 13:01, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) Кандидаты не должны голосовать ИМХО, кандидаты в арбитры не должны принимать участие в голосовании. А то, я смотрю, «А» голосует за «Б», а «Б» голосует за «А». Как-то странно получается. «Рука руку моет» :-) Dart evader 18:58, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) : При том, что количество кандидатов меньше удвоенного количества мест, проголосовавший кандидат, в первую очередь, роет себе яму :) Maxim Razin 20:12, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: Неа. Представим, что пятеро кандидатов вступили в тайный сговор и проголосовали друг за друга. Вот уже у каждого из них преимущество в четыре голоса над непримкнувшими. Меня не проведешь, я бывалый конспиролог ;-) Dart evader 20:33, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) ::: Я очень уважаю конспирологию и, скорее всего, если меня изберут, буду выступать в защиту многих конспирологических теорий (считайте это частью официальной предвыборной программы :)) Но реально описанная ситуация маловероятна, поскольку для её осуществления необходимо значительное количество агентов влияния, а чтобы они действительно стали агентами, необходимо, чтобы они приносили ощутимую пользу сообществу. Поэтому их существование не мешает работать, а, скорее, помогает. Штирлиц был одним из самых успешных сотрудников СД :)))) Maxim Razin 00:36, 26 ноября 2005 (UTC) В демократических голосованиях принято что у всех есть равное право, то есть и кандидат может голосовать. Отдав свой голос сопернику он конечно уменьшает свои шансы. Голосовать за себя — как-то не очень скромно, хотя в принципе можно. Я не думаю что кандидаты сговорщики. Во первых должность арбитра — это в первую очередь ответственность и работа, а престиж только на втором плане. Ведь «власть» остаётся у админов. Во вторых кандидаты хотя бы по кличке знакомы всем кто серьёзно участвует в википедии. Люди которые значительную часть своего времени добровольно и без оплаты труда посвятили развитию википедии уже показали свою моральную годность на такой пост. Им не надо играть в грязные игры. Если говорить о себе — мне не важно, стану ли я арбитром или нет. Если да, будет приятно за доверие. Если нет, значит у меня какие-то недостатки и участники считают что другой достойнее. Самое главное результат. А результат такой: будет у нас Арбитражный комитет, деятельность которого поможет улучшать качество наших статьей. —Obersachse 22:40, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) Заявка Предлагаю новоизбранному комитету проверить свою работу на следующей проблеме: * Статья: Дадиванк (обсуждение). Aрмянский монастырь, очень короткая статья. * Суть проблемы: одни утверждают, что монастырь находится на территории Нагорного Карабаха, другие утверждают, что он находится на территории Азербайджана. Война правок изначально началась с двух версий: ** «находится в селе Верин (Верхний) Хачен, на территории современного Нагорного Карабаха, в Карвачарском (бывшем Кельбаджарском) районе.» ** «находится в селе Ванк оккупированного армянскими вооруженными формированиями Кельбаджарского района Азербайджана» * Предложения компромиса (компромис не был достигнут) ** «находится в селе Верин (Верхний) Хачен, на территории Карвачарского района самопровозглашённой Нагорно-Карабахской Республики (Кельбаджарский район Азербайджана).» ** указать только географические координаты --ajvol 12:44, 29 ноября 2005 (UTC) Суть разногласий сводится к следующему. Обсуждаемая статья должна содержать информацию о средневековом христианском монастыре Дадиванк и не касаться вопросов территориальных и прочих политических споров, касающихся азербайджано-карабахского конфликта. Rovoam 19:36, 29 ноября 2005 (UTC) Историческая справка * Монастырь Дадиванк до конфликта никогда не числился в Азербайджане в качестве исторического памятника ни в одном из издававшихся тогда в Азербайджане путеводителей. Памятник не был включен в число охраняемых государством исторических объектов и находился в полуразрушеном состоянии: постройки монастыря использовались в хозяйственных целях. Сегодня в Азербайджане популярна теория, согласно которой все армянские христианские монастыри на территории Карабаха объявлены албанскими. Делается это для достижения известных политических целей. Rovoam 19:36, 29 ноября 2005 (UTC) * Бывший Кельбаджарский район Азербайджана до войны формально не входил в НКАО, квази-границы которого были условными и искуственными: они были проложены таким образом, чтобы между Карабахом и Арменией не было общей границы. В ходе войны карабахцы захватили в общей сложности семь районов Азербайджана (вне границ бывшей НКАО), два из которых отделяли Карабах от Армении. Судьба этих районов будет решаться в ходе переговоров между Карабахом и Азербайджаном, однако уже сегодня ясно, что Карабах не может существовать в виде анклава внутри враждебного ему Азербайджана, особенно в условиях продолжающейся уже более 17 лет блокады Карабаха Азербайджаном. Rovoam 19:36, 29 ноября 2005 (UTC) * В первые годы советской власти существовала общая граница между Арменией и НКАО. Коридор, разделяющий Карабах и Армению, возник позднее как результат искусственных переделов и территориальных делений на районы, производимых в Азербайджане. Rovoam 19:36, 29 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: Хотя выборы и не завершены, я в целом поддерживаю данную заявку. Хотел бы только добавить пару слов для разъяснения своей позиции. Суть проблемы в том, что данный архитектурный памятник Кавказской Албании находится за пределами бывшей НКАО, то есть в одном из районов, который армянские сепаратисты захватили за пределами этого автономного образования. Есть специальная резолюция ООН, осуждающая эту акцию и требующая немедленного вывода оккупационных сил из этого района. Поэтому при описании данного памятника необходимо правильно указать название и принадлежность территории, которая раньше не была предметом спора, так как армяне там не проживали до начала конфликта. :: В качестве компромиссного варианта я предлагаю придерживаться того же подхода, что и Мемориал, Human Rights Watch и все прочие беспристрастные наблюдатели и посредники, а именно, использовать те названия районов и населенных пунктов, которые существовали в регионе до начала конфликта. То есть Степанакерт, а не Ханкенди, Кельбаджар, а не Карвачар, и т. д. Это автоматически снимет все вопросы. Такой же подход должен использоваться в отношении всех конфликтных зон, во всяком случае на территории бывшего СССР. Это не должно распространяться на те регионы, которые конфликт не затронул, то есть Гянджа, а не Кировабад, Гюмри, а не Ленинакан, и т. д. Grandmaster 16:36, 29 ноября 2005 (UTC) Post Scriptum По-видимому монастырь Дадиванк находится не в Кельбаджарском, а в Мартакертском районе Нагорного Карабаха, хотя и на самой его границе. Об этом я нашел информацию на сайте Armenian Television, и эта информация совпадает также с тем, что видно на карте: Таким образом, вопрос можно снять с повестки… Rovoam 19:00, 30 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Вопрос с повестки не снимается, потому что эта карта неточна. Месторасположение этого памятника известно, об этом говорится даже на том сайте, линк на который вы предоставили в своей статье. Он находится в селе Ванк Кельбаджарского района. Grandmaster 19:29, 30 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: Вы ошибаетесь: в селе Ванк находится другой армянский монастырь — Гандзасарский. Это в нескольких километрах к юго-востоку от Дадиванка. В Кельбаджарском районе нет никакого другого села Ванк. Rovoam 01:58, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: Есть такое село. Поищите на картах советского времени, найдете. В Карабахе сел с таким названием несколько, в том числе и в Кельбаджарском районе. Я не хочу превращать эту страницу в дискуссионный клуб по данному вопросу, более подробно я ответил на странице обсуждения данной статьи. Grandmaster 14:56, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::: Если смотреть по координатам, то монастырь окажется на карте MapQuest около населённого пункта Vang. Из тех карт (которые отмечают границы Карабаха), что я видел, все считают что он находится практически на самой границе, но всё-таки вне Карабаха, но насколько я понял эту территорию фактически контролируют карабахские власти. --ajvol 15:24, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::::: Это как раз то, о чем я и говорю. Монастырь расположен в селе Ванк Кельбаджарского района Азербайджана. В этом селе и в этом районе армяне до начала конфликта не проживали. В настоящее время этот район оккупирован армянскими вооруженными формированиями, население района, состоявшее из азербайджанцев и курдов, частично уничтожено, частично бежало. Захватившие этот район сепаратисты пытаются присвоить свои названия населенным пунктам этого района, что незаконно, и Википедия не должна служить инструментом для распространения дезинформации. Я считаю, что для конфликтных зон на территории бывшего СССР должен применяться принцип, которого придерживается, например, правозащитный центр Мемориал, а именно, использовать только те названия, которые существовали во времена СССР. Grandmaster 18:56, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: С вами невозможно найти компромисс: вы признаете только один вариант,- тот, который устраивает одного вас. Откуда вам известно, как в точности проходит граница между этими двумя районами? В советское время эти границы были условными, тем более что данный район практически никем не заселен, поскольку там одни неприступные горы? Rovoam 01:49, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: В качестве очередного компромисса предлагаю написать, что монастырь Дадиванк расположен в селе Верин (Верхний) Хачен, на территории, которая в настоящее время находится под контролем Нагорно-Карабахской Республики, в северно-западной ее части. Таким образом мы выносим за скобки данного обсуждения вопрос о том, кому на самом деле принадлежит эта территория.Rovoam 01:49, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: По-моему это разумное предложение. --Obersachse 17:37, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::: Дело в том, что здесь содержится неточность. Во-первых, неправильно указано название села, такого села нет ни на картах советского времени, ни на международных картах, во-вторых, обсуждаемый памятник находится за пределами бывшей НКАО, в одном из районов, захваченных за пределами бывшей автономии. То есть можно ограничиться тем, что сказать, что храм расположен на территории, в настоящее время контролируемой силами самопровозглашенной республики, но это не очень конкретно укажет месторасположение объекта. Возможен такой компромиссный вариант: :::: Монастырь Дадиванк расположен на северно-западе территории, которая в настоящее время находится под военным контролем самопровозглашенной Нагорно-Карабахской Республики. :::: При этом я по прежнему считаю, что объективность требует указать, что храм расположен на территории Кельбаджарского района Азербайджана, захваченного армянскими вооруженными формированиями. Это международно-признанный факт, и как я уже указывал, на сей счет есть даже специальная резолюция ООН. Grandmaster 18:56, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) У меня тоже есть предложение по компромиссу. Поскольку никто даже не знает точно, где расположен этот самый чудо-монастырь, предлагаю написать так: «''Монастырь Дадиванк расположен в Азербайджане, на территории самопровозглашенной Нагорно-Карабахской Республики''». Нейтральнее просто некуда, ИМХО :-))). Dart evader 10:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Дело в том, что это тоже не совсем правильно. Это образование самопровозгласилось на территории бывшего НКАО и Шаумяновского района Азербайджана, а монастырь расположен за пределами территории, на которую претендовали армянские сепаратисты. Как известно, в Кельбаджарском районе армяне вообще не проживали. Правильнее будет сказать на территории, контролируемой армянскими формированиями. Я предложил свой вариант компромисса, см. выше. Grandmaster 11:44, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Все умерли? А что устроили весёлые выборы и всё утихло? работать будем или как? Вопросы: Какова процедура подачи заявок? куда их писать? Сколько времени комитет решает вопросы? Неделю? Месяц? Как идет обсуждение? Открыто или арбитры могут под ковром шушукаться? Я думаю нужно прописать, что обсуждение должно быть открытое. Asp 12:12, 14 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Википедия:Разрешение конфликтов пишет о порядке решения конфликтов. Сначало предусмотрено посредничество. Арбитраж следует когда попытка посредничества была неуспешной. Об этом пока никто не заявил (поскольку мне известно). —Obersachse 16:06, 14 декабря 2005 (UTC) Избрание Checkuser’ов Хотелось бы узнать, избранию checkuser’ов будет сопутствовать обсуждение, где можно будет высказать свои доводы против конкретных кандидатов (и просто увидеть список кандидатур)? В форуме я ответа не получил. --Kuda 09:00, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) : Обсуждение и голосование должно быть обязательно! Надеюсь, с этим никто не будет спорить.LoKi 11:53, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) :: Никакого голосования. Чек-юзеров выбирает арбитражный комитет, поскольку подразумевается, что члены Арбкома не могут быть виртуалами. --Влад Ярославлев о а 12:07, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) :: Предлагаю избранным ЧекЮзерам в первую очередь проверить тех кто возмущается… ибо сразу видно что совесть у них не чиста… :) --Morpheios Melas 12:11, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) ::: Низзя, в правилах специально пунктик про несогласных есть ;) MaxSemtalk 12:12, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) :::: Может и мне повозмущаться, чтобы в число неприкосновенных попасть? :)) Пойду почитаю правила внимательне… --Morpheios Melas 12:14, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) : По-моему, это чисто технический вопрос и слишком много шума из-за него: выборы-перевыборы и пр. Зачем голосования? Назначили, дали в руки инструмент и забыли. На честном юзере никак не скажется. Вреда потенциально причинить — узнать реальный адрес и воспользоваться, либо дать неверные сведения при чеканье, последствия не разрушительны, контроль на админах и всё.--83.102.202.2 12:19, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) :: Именно. Есть взаимоконтроль. Назначаем из «противоположных лагерей» и всё. Всё равно нужно ждать окончания голосования по Википедия:Виртуалы. --Влад Ярославлев о а 14:22, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) * Раздать всем и согласным и нет --Василий 15:13, 1 марта 2006 (UTC) К вопросу о келейности Господа арбитры, хотелось бы вам напомнить пункт из ВП:РК, гласящий: Окончательное голосование арбитры проводят публично, после чего секретарь объявляет решение. Решение считается принятым, если за него проголосовало большинство арбитров, занимающихся данным делом (то есть исключая отводы и предупредивших о своем отсутствии). Вы его нарушили в паре дел (Дарта, Верёвкина, может ещё где). И не стыдно?) MaxSem 19:49, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) :: Знаешь, MaxSem, могу в первый раз за много дней легко вздохнуть и от себя лично сказать: «Нет, не стыдно» — потому что поставленный тобой вопрос — это очень лёгкий вопрос, позволяющий выбрать всего между тремя вариантами ответа. Более того — сниму завесу тайны — у нас даже нет секретаря. Ну как ты себе представляешь пятерых человек (хотел написать «идиотов»), публично голосующих за или против принятия решения на 4 страницах? Ну для смеху можно, наверно — пусть коллеги парафируют, если сообщество будет настаивать. wulfson 20:05, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) ::: Одним словом, других за нарушение правил судим, за одно и сами нарушаем? Понятно. MaxSem 20:08, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) :: Считаю, что правила обязательны к исполнению. --AndyVolykhov 20:09, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) ::: Экие вы нудные. Но я ваше законное пожелание выполнил. Тогда зовите админа, и пусть он защищает статью Квир от всех, кому больше нечем заняться. wulfson 20:28, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) :::: Угу, а с отправленным в архив делом Дарта что делать? Тоже возьмёте и пост-фактум через месяц проголосуете? А его ведь уже пару раз по этому (получается, незаконному) решению блокировали. MaxSem 20:41, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) ::: My dear wulfson, ты на кого намекаешь? :-) --The Wrong Man 20:50, 15 марта 2006 (UTC) :::: На всех — там же ясно написано. :-) wulfson 04:38, 16 марта 2006 (UTC) Почему статья отнесена в Категория:Википедия:Участники ? Если не будет возражений, сниму ее как неуместную. --Grey horse 11:22, 17 марта 2006 (UTC) Не будет. wulfson 12:39, 17 марта 2006 (UTC) Уточнение Думаю, на ВП:АК следует составить список дел, которые подлежат рассмотрению арбитрами. Или разместить формулировку по типу АрбКом рассматривает все вопросы, порядок разрешения которых не регламентирован в правилах, а также те, в которых нет возможности достигнуть определённого решения без привлечения судей. Исключительно для избежания путаницы. Edward Chernenko 17:48, 10 апреля 2006 (UTC) Дополнение Ромбика «''Арбитры могут одновременно быть и администраторами,'' а также бюрократами.» мне кажется логичным. Есть конечно голоса, которые опасаются концентрации власти. Но зачем заранее запретить бюрократам стать арбитрами? Пример Kneiphof’а показал, что сообщество в его персоне не видит проблем. —Obersachse 09:23, 9 декабря 2006 (UTC) :Очевидно, голосование за Kneiphof’а уже законодательно утвердило такое совмещение. --CodeMonk 00:01, 13 декабря 2006 (UTC) Вопрос Подскажите, я тут совершенно новый. Как избраться в Арбитражный комитет? Думаю, что юрист по будущему высшему образованию сможет помочь проекту. --Петух 21:28, 10 августа 2007 (UTC) Википедия:Арбитражный комитет#Арбитры#Все созывы * Мой браузер показывает только 3 арбитров (вместо 5) второго созыва и 4-х - пятого созыва. Это только у меня или у всех так? Может ли кто-нибудь это исправить? - Vald 10:21, 8 мая 2008 (UTC) *: И рад бы, но мой -- вообще ничего не показывает. Заглянул в режиме редактирования, а там -- какой-то шаблон стоит... Alexei Kouprianov 12:26, 8 мая 2008 (UTC) *:: Упс... Это я без картинок смотрел. С картинками все видно, всех по пять. 12:35, 8 мая 2008 (UTC) * исправить надо Шаблон:Хронология АК -- Vald 12:29, 8 мая 2008 (UTC) Input on your election process for Meta-Wiki Hello, I am Cirt on the English Wikipedia. I created this page at Meta-Wiki: Wikimedia Arbitration Committee election processes. I was wondering if you could help out in describing briefly how people are elected to the Arbitration Committee on this language Wikipedia? (With links/diffs to back it up, that would be helpful). Please post a brief description of the election process for your Arbitration Committee, under the subsection for your language on that page. Thank you so much for your time. Cirt 15:03, 20 октября 2008 (UTC) Прецедентное право Действует ли оно в Википедии? Применительно к решениям АК?Benda 21:22, 9 марта 2009 (UTC) Наложение шаблонов на текст В некоторых статьях Википедии, как и в этой, шаблоны слегка наплывают на текст, находящийся чуть выше их, что в некоторой мере понижает читабельность таких статей. Kageneko 12:22, 2 июля 2009 (UTC) В последнее время с этой проблемой не встречался, спасибо. Kageneko 08:50, 17 мая 2010 (UTC) Страница Обсуждения заявки в арбитраж Здравствуйте, у меня вопрос "новичка". Заявки в АК обычно вызывают дискуссию на их страницах обсуждения. Учитывает-ли АК весомые аргументы участников высказанные на СО? Или СО это что-то вроде клапана для выпуска пара? Иными словами можно-ли повлиять на решения АК с помощью разумных и весомых аргументов (конечно если такие имеются)? --Flint1972 00:04, 27 сентября 2012 (UTC) 1 члена Orbit'ражного Соmmitetъ'а Как, уже один член Арбитражного комитета? Их скоро будет ноль?! Dicto23456 talk 20:03, 21 января 2015 (UTC) * Флаг "Член арбитражного комитета" даётся действующим арбитрам, не имеющим флага администратора. Данный флаг дает возможность просмотра удалённых страниц. В данном случае, среди действующих членов АК только один неадмин. --V.Petrov(обс) 20:10, 21 января 2015 (UTC)